


Pumpkins

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Promptober [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Promptober, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Matt and Fiona join Caiti and Jack on their little excursion to a local pumpkin patch to kick off October.





	Pumpkins

It took all of his effort not to laugh as Fiona squealed in delight. Both Fiona and Matt were in the backseat of Jack’s car, Caiti was turned in her seat so she could see their reactions as to where they were going. 

Jack was holding back a guffaw as Fiona nearly vibrated out of her seat while Jack made the turn into the driveway. “Artie's Pumpkin Patch” in hand painted lettering on a big white weathered sign. The driveway curved up towards an old farmhouse, but just before that was a “parking” sign next to a gravel-covered lot made for many cars. 

Matt’s smile was lazy and warm, remembering when it was himself, Alfredo, and Jackie last year. The chilled cider and fresh-baked mini apple tarts imprinted on his tongue. This year he had Fiona to join them, feeling her excitement through the sheer strength of her grip on his hand. 

Her hair was soft and natural today, stuffed under one of his beanies. Her face washed of yesterday’s make-up, blemishes here and there, but who in the office doesn’t have skin issues. Matt had watched her put moisturizer on her face, and she teased him by putting the leftovers on her hands onto his arms. She had her glasses on, head aching a bit from her contacts, Matt had made sure to massage her temples before they fell asleep. 

Matt watched her look out the window into the clouded over field. 

As Jack turned the car off her lifted the center console to produce a handful of sharp garden pruners for the stems. “Both of you get to pick out one pumpkin each to carve. Caiti and I are doing the same. Matt, don’t go overboard this year. Too many guts.” Jack look pointedly at both him and then Caiti, laughing when she swatted at him. 

“It was a fun mistake.” Caiti smiled. 

“No mistakes, only happy jack-o-lantern accidents,” Matt replied.

Fiona thanked Jack as she took the pruners by the outstretched handle, making sure the safety spring was secure before she was racing to undo her seat-belt and nearly rocketing out of the car. The large front field a bright orange and green patch of pumpkins. 

There were smaller fields near the front full of squash, green and white pumpkins, and orange and green and white. Caiti wanted a multicoloured one this year so she was more than happy to march herself to the odd tri-coloured and pale looking pumpkins. 

Jack himself loved a taller, thinner pumpkin, more room for a full face. ‘ _ More like space for a Gavin nose _ ’ Geoff had teased one year. 

Fiona was eyeing the big fat ones. She was always one to go nuts during the holidays and Halloween was no exception.

Matt just wanted a nice round and classic pumpkin to make a nice, classically carved face. All triangle features and a few oddly placed teeth. His favourite style for Haloween was classic. Pumpkins, in his mind, were a perfect place to start October. 


End file.
